I Own You
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Mafia!AU Possessive!Negan x f!OC Roxy. Negan has it all at the top, but there's one more matter left to settle with Ezekiel. The only problem in the way is Negan's very own wife. How does he handle her? (Warnings: Knife-Play, Daddy Kink, Spanking, Slight Choking, Hair-Pulling, Lemons)


Today was going to be a damn good day, and a productive one at that. After so many years of gang wars, it was all about to end with Negan on top – just where he belonged. Negan and his crew, the Saviors of Staten Island, had brought New York City to its knees. Through hard work and a lot of illicit activities, he subjugated four rival gangs: the Alexandrians in Brooklyn, the Hilltop in Manhattan, the Scavengers on the New Jersey side, and Oceanside in Queens. All of them worked for him, and hell, he even had most of the cops on his paygrade. The only rival gang left was the Kingdom of the Bronx – and today their leader Ezekiel and a small entourage were coming here to form a partnership with Negan.

The formalities would take place in a private meeting where Negan planned on passing Ezekiel a contract demanding half of their shit. He'd muscle, threaten, persuade, however the fuck to get Ezekiel to sign it, and then afterwards there would be a swanky ass party. After that it would be smooth sailing for Negan running this city – easy peezy lemon fucking squeezy.

Life was good for Negan now, but it hadn't always been this way. He used to live a simple life before, married to his first wife Lucille and running a restaurant that the Savior gang would frequent often. Back then the Saviors were petty punks and nothing much else. But then, Lucille got cancer, and Negan didn't have the money to pay for her treatments. He joined the gang to pay, and it did pay – handsomely.

It didn't matter, though, because she died anyway. Left with nothing else, Negan abandoned the restaurant and threw himself whole heartedly into the gang, getting reckless and taking risks because he wasn't afraid to die. It was his fearlessness that helped him swiftly climb the ranks, and soon he became addicted to the money and the power and the status – and then he met the second greatest love of his life: Roxy. Roxy was a lot like him in a way, hungry for power and a lustful bitch for revenge. For a while they fucked around together, and it was with her help that Negan obliterated this gang called the Walkers. Once the Walkers were gone, Negan realized that he had fallen in love, and when he became the leader, the first thing he did was marry Roxy. Both she and his position as leader of the Saviors renewed Negan's vigor for life. Negan and Roxy been together and rule together ever since for the past five years.

One of the first things they did after returning from their honeymoon was get to work, and soon the other rival gangs were falling like dominos. Negan was no fool, he knew that none of this would've happened without Roxy's help planning. For that he owed her everything, and she owed the same debt to him. Life's been good to him so far and everything between them was going swimmingly. Life was perfect…well, almost perfect.

As it was, Roxy was more than a little pissed at him currently. The other day one of the girls from the escort service they ran – some chesty girl named Ruby – had come onto him. Ruby had had her hand done his pants and wrapped around his dick before he could push her off, but not before Roxy could walk in and catch them. Roxy was furious, but rather than making a scene right then, she stormed out. Negan tossed Ruby out on her ass and had sent Simon to bring Roxy back, but she refused. Embarrassed, Negan gave Roxy her space, hoping that time would cool her off so he could explain himself.

He hadn't seen her in nearly three days, too busy giving her time and organizing the party and agreement for Ezekiel. He was starting to miss her, and not just for the sex, but actually missed her. She was his wife and he loved her after all. Ruby meant nothing to him and he never intended to cheat. His wife was his everything and no other woman could compare. In fact, Roxy to Negan meant more than everything he worked so hard to achieve, and he'd give it all up for her. That was a dangerous attachment to have in this business, but Negan was confident that Roxy could handle herself and that Negan would never allow anything to happen to her anyway. She was his lady.

Negan was just doing one last brief scan of the contract he was going to sign with Ezekiel when there was a knock on his office door. Sitting back in his chair, Negan snatched off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, who the fuck is it?"

The door swung open silently on its hinges, and Dwight popped his head in, looking at Negan with his good eye. "Ezekiel is here. Should I send him up?"

Stowing away his glasses in his desk drawer, Negan impatiently answered, "Yes, yes, go ahead. Shit, he's early isn't he?"

"Yeah, but Fat Joey already has the food ready."

"Thank fuck for Fat Joey's appetite," Negan breathed a sigh of relief, "Have Simon mix the drinks and keep an eye on everything for me Dwight." He stood and pushed his chair back under his desk, moving the mirror on the wall to give himself a look over. After all, he had to look well put together for the 'King' Ezekiel. Before he dismissed Dwight, Negan cautiously asked, "Is Roxy here, D?"

Dwight didn't even hesitate, "Yes, she's the one who greeted Ezekiel at the door. She's keeping him entertained right now."

Negan nodded, glad for Roxy's help, though he had a feeling that all wasn't quite forgiven yet between them. He still had to apologize to her. "That's fucking good. Well, D, send the fuckers up." Pleased with everything so far, Negan pulled out his box of Cuban cigars. If Ezekiel signed the contract promptly, Negan might even share one with him.

Not soon after Dwight left, he came back with Ezekiel in tow. The king's entourage would wait outside with Negan's men. While Negan and the Saviors had a certain street style like a biker gang to identify themselves, Ezekiel and his crew wore a medieval crest of an eagle and had tiger stripes on their sleeves. Given the importance of the meeting – and the fact that they were the top men rather than the underlings – everyone was dressed to the nines today. No real reason to show their colors if they planned on working on a truce together.

For that reason, Negan was dressed in his nicest suit – sans tie – in black on black on black. It was a slimming color and it worked for him, given him a lean and mean but undeniably handsome appearance. Ezekiel was dressed nice as well in a three-piece brown suit, also without a tie. The top few buttons of his white shirt were undone, giving him a casual appearance, but it was the feathers in his hair that solidified his eccentric aesthetic. After both men sized each other up, Negan finally donned the role of a gracious host and greeted his guest, "Ezekiel, looking fucking sharp as hell. Find the house, okay?" He stuck out his left hand for a handshake.

Without missing a beat, Ezekiel took his hand, not choosing to comment on the fact that it was the wrong one to shake or that Negan didn't use his self-appointed title as 'King' either. "Negan, your wife is charming, and your home is lovely. Of course, it was no trouble to find it. It's the biggest in the neighborhood with Rottweilers and men on guard. One would even call it a fortress. But every man's home is his castle, and a castle isn't complete without a queen. Roxy is quite the queen." Both men's testosterone skyrocketed as they kept their grip firm in the handshake, still trying intimidate each other despite this being a peace accords of sorts. "Is that suit John Phillips?"

It took a tremendous amount of self-control on Negan's part not to clench his jaw so hard as to crack a tooth when Ezekiel mentioned Roxy first thing. While most men might consider it a compliment to themselves to flaunt their wives like arm candy and jewelry, Negan had a possessive streak the size of Kansas. He'd nearly beat a man to death for even looking at his wife – but he did gut a prick for refusing to leave her alone at a bar. The body would never be found, but if it was, all the intestines would strangely be missing. Not Negan's problem. Instead of immediately snapping at Ezekiel, Negan played nice and masked the tick in his jaw by smiling at the man. "Yup. Roxy is the love of my life, and home is whenever I'm with her. And fuck yeah, it's John Phillips. I have two others, too." Finally releasing his hold on Ezekiel, he moved away to his desk again, resisting the urge to wipe his hand on his pants. Casually, he passed the contract to Ezekiel. "So, I'd offer you a fucking drink, but that's gonna come later after you sign this." He shoved his hands in his pockets, hiding his fists.

Swathed with his own put-on airs, Ezekiel glanced over the contract once before he looked back up at Negan. "May I sit?"

"Shit, yeah, you can." Negan withdrew one of his hands from his pockets and gestured to the armchair in front of his desk. Ezekiel bringing up Roxy had thrown Negan off his game, and it wouldn't do for him to be distracted. Negan sat heavily on his desk, sitting back on his hands, attempt to effuse confidence. Really, he should have apologized to Roxy before this meeting with Ezekiel that way he could be sure that they didn't make a scene. They had to give off the appearance of a rock-steady power couple, and Negan had to admit that when they weren't united, accomplishing their private goals often meant impeding the other. This could be difficult.

Crossing his legs, Ezekiel took his time reading over the contract, and Negan let him, impatience simmering just below his deceptively calm surface, though not palpable yet. Finally, Ezekiel looked up at Negan, and Negan braced himself for negotiations. "You know, Negan, your wife Roxy really is quite the charmer."

Nothing could have prepared Negan for that. Ezekiel's casual remark was so singularly disarming that Negan truly was knocked off balance, not expecting a comment like that at all. Tamping down on his temper, Negan took ahold of what was left of his patience with both hands and charged forward, "Yes, my wife is a wonderful woman. She completes me."

"Not only is she a beautiful woman," Ezekiel blithely continued, seemingly unaware of Negan's discomfort, "but I was under the impression that she was managing most of your business. I would even go on to say that I've heard she handles some of the unsavory business matters as well." If Ezekiel knew he was treading into dangerous territory, he didn't let on.

Still, Negan tried to warn him as much as he said a little too sternly, "If what you are implying is that my wife can't handle such affairs, then you are sadly mistaken, Ezekiel. Zeke. Can I call you Zeke?"

Unsurprisingly, Ezekiel ignored the comment. "No, that's not what I'm implying at all, Negan." Ezekiel rolled his ankle is a slow clockwise motion, completely at ease and acting far too comfortable in Negan's home for his liking. "I had never met Roxy before today. Of course, I had seen her face in news articles fairly regularly. Charity works, art museum opening, the police gala, tree-lighting ceremony around Christmas. She was always a pleasant, pretty face to see when the newspapers had more ghastly headliners." He paused, and Negan forced himself to unclench his jaw again, the tendon muscle in his neck relaxing. "When she met me today it was with open arms and the reception was with such warmth that I realized something vital that newspapers unfortunately lacked."

It took everything in Negan's will power not to suck his teeth and darkly mutter, "Your name in the obituaries?" Instead Negan just tilted his head, feigning curiosity and simply asked Ezekiel, "Oh yeah? What?"

"Your wife's beauty goes beyond a simple picture," Ezekiel answered and then smiled so wide as if he told the funniest joke. Negan mirrored the smile, though not as wide, and it lacked his teeth, as he was afraid if she showed them it would be perceived as a snarl – not far from the truth actually. "Truly, Negan, you are a lucky man to have a woman whose beauty cannot be described in a thousand words or less like a picture does."

Feigning humility now, Negan looked down at his shoes, picturing in his mind's eye grinding his heel on Ezekiel's face until the smile was destroyed. "Yeah, I don't know what I would do without her, she's been a tremendous help for the business and she's a joy to have around." Negan looked up and caught Ezekiel's eye. "I love Roxy, would do anything for her. She's my better half."

It was like that was what Ezekiel had been waiting for all along. He gently tapped his palms on the arms of his chair as he exclaimed, "Yes, I agree whole-heartedly!" Much calmer, her stated plainly, "She is your better half." Ezekiel held out the contract at arm's length to Negan and dropped it, allowing it to float and flutter to the space of floor between them. "Clearly, you didn't let her have a hand in this contract because the contract lacks sense. You couldn't possibly expect me to sign that and half of my Kingdom over to you so easily."

As Negan's hazel eyes tracked the contract's journey down to the ground, they shifted from ice to raging fire in an instant. When he looked back up at Ezekiel, he was outright glaring, and didn't bother to hide any of his frustration now. "I don't give a shit if you don't think it's fucking fair. Fair is whatever the fuck I say it is, and I say I want half your shit or we're going to war, buddy. What the fuck is it gonna be?"

Nonplussed, Ezekiel coolly retorted, "What's going to happen is this: you are going to summon your wife, and I'll cut my deal with her. Clearly, she's the more reasonable one between the two of you. The pretty face for the public, the muscle, and now, I see, she's the brain behind this operation as well."

"Oh, you want me to fucking summon my fucking wife?" Negan growled and pushed himself off the desk as he marched to the door. "You fucking asked for it, dumbfuck." He jerked open the heavy door to his office and it slammed loudly against the wall causing everyone waiting outside to jump in their skin. It seems almost everyone was waiting on them with bated breath. Negan's most trusted lieutenants were ambling about, keeping an eye on Ezekiel's entourage. "Dwight!" Negan barked at the man, "Fetch me my fucking Lucille!" The door slammed closed and Negan whipped around to face Ezekiel, who had not moved from his chair. "You're fucking in for it now you dipshit!"

Ezekiel didn't even bother to turn around his chair to look at Negan as he addressed the man, "Is Roxy not your wife? Who's this Lucille?"

"Roxy is my second wife," Negan explained, and then there was Dwight – good, ol' reliable Dwight who hustled and moved his ass to fetch Lucille off her ceremonial place on the mantle. Negan snatched Lucille, his wooden baseball bat with barbed wire wrapped around the business end, away from Dwight and pointed it at the back of Ezekiel's head, taking aim. "Lucille was my first wife. She's dead now." Dwight quickly left, and Negan strode forward until he was in Ezekiel's line of sight. He twirled Lucille around with practiced ease, enjoying the reassuring weight of her in his hand. "This is Lucille and she – is – awesome!"

For once, Ezekiel looked impressed as his eyes focused on the weapon held inches in front of his nose. Without looking away from it, he raised his voice and called, "Jerry!"

Now it was Negan's turn to ignore what Ezekiel was saying as he started monologuing, "Now you said you wanted to fucking negotiate with my fucking wife, well here she fucking is! Ain't she a fucking beauty? Fucking gorgeous, isn't she? I love her, but she can be a bit of a jealous bitch when it comes to Roxy. Now since I've married Roxy and became leader of the Sanctuary, I had to retire Lucille. I only bring her out for special occasions now, ceremonial shit and stuff, you get it. See, look at her one fatal flaw." Negan shoved the bat closer to Ezekiel's face, narrowly missing cutting the man's cheek with the barbed wire. He twisted Lucille in his grip, turning her over until her blemish was dramatically revealed – a single bullet lodged tight in her. "Some fuck shot my Lucille, and I had to kill them. But that's what I fucking get for bringing a fucking bat to a gun fight like a stupid fuck."

"Jerry!"

"Now, Lucille is my fucking thirsty girl, Zeke," Negan swung her through the air and the air whistled through her barbed wire, sweet music to Negan's ears. God, he missed carrying Lucille around; the reassuring weight of her in his hand; the smooth wood grain against his palm; the coolness of her polished surface rapidly warming up in his grip. "She's a fucking vampire bat." Negan swung Lucille again and he allowed himself to toddle on one foot, gloating over Ezekiel, displaying his power like a cock strutting through the hen house. If Negan were a peacock, Lucille was the only feather he would need. "And right now, she's fucking thirsty for fucking blood – your fucking blood, Zeke." Negan gestured with her at Ezekiel. "Don't you know it's fucking rude to deny my pretty lady a goddamned drink. You got something fucking better you can fucking offer her?"

"JERRY!"

"Negan, stop it," came a cool, feminine voice. Negan jerked around, deeply surprised, and there was Roxy in all her glory. She had her blonde hair elegantly curled and pinned up around her pretty face, skin fresh and flawless, lips painted blood red and eyes just sparkling and demanding a blood sacrifice. Roxy wore a fashionable – and almost needless to say expensive – evening gown that Negan had yet to see her in. The gown had slit up the side to her hip, and if Negan squinted, he was sure that she wasn't wearing panties. Her gown was a flattering shade of deep purple. Royal purple, Negan belated realized.

"Stop your posturing," Roxy continued, "You've scared him enough. Offer him the contract again, he'll accept it this time." Her eyes slid away from Negan towards Ezekiel, frozen in place in his armchair. Negan watched in fascination as Roxy's face bloomed into a smile when she locked eyes with Ezekiel, and Negan felt jealousy pour into his heart like hot, boiling lava. "Won't you accept the contract now? Surely, you can see how reasonable we're being?"

Quickly, Ezekiel was out of the chair and standing before Roxy. He caught her outstretched hand and brought it to his lips, brushing them sensually over her knuckles before he pressed a lingering kiss to the back of her hand. "Roxy," he greeted smoothly and Negan choked on his spit. "Thank goodness you've arrived. Your husband has quite the temper." He shot a look at Negan as he continued, "For someone such as you, I thought you'd marry a prince rather than a dragon."

"Oh, Ezekiel," Roxy simpered at him with sweet smile dripping with sugar and honey.

Ezekiel said, "Be that as it may, Roxy, you deserve a king rather than a prince or dragon…or troll."

The grip Negan had on Lucille was so tight he felt like one flex of his knuckles would snap her in half. As it was, he could do nothing, watching this play out before him like some sick, twisted nightmare. Negan knew Roxy was doing this on purpose to make him jealous, he could see it in her eyes, he could see it in her smile. This was all one big act, a show, and she was succeeding too well. It hadn't escaped Negan's notice that Ezekiel was still holding her hands, and Negan nearly brought Lucille crashing down Ezekiel when he saw the man's thumb sweep over her knuckles.

"Ezekiel," Roxy tittered, and Negan had never heard her laugh like this for. He marginally relaxed, more reassured than ever that this was an attempt to get him jealous. "Ezekiel, you flatter me," Roxy managed to convey through her giggles, "But I suppose that was enough excitement for tonight. Why don't you sign the contract now, and I'll change just one thing about it."

"What would you like to change about it, Roxy?" Ezekiel inquired and he turned away to fetch the contract from the floor. When he bent over, Roxy eyed his rear, and Negan eyed Roxy eyeing Ezekiel's rear with bridled rage in the form of lava bubbling through his veins.

"Oh, just a stipulation that all drugs sold in your kingdom cannot be sold to minors – and to us that means if they can't drink, they can't buy your drugs, no matter how much money they offer," Roxy informed him, "Additionally, I'll make you a promise that so long as you give us half of everything, no Saviors can enter the Bronx without your permission. Not even when they're off the clock." Roxy practically glided across the floor to Ezekiel, and when she walked it expose one long, long leg from her delicate ankles to her creamy thigh. She took the contract and place it on the desk. There she took Negan's ballpoint pen and slashed it across the page, adding her adjustments in a footnote. Holding the pen in front of her face vertically, nearly kissing it with her sinfully red mouth, Roxy asked Ezekiel in a teasing sort of tone, "Do we have an accord, my king?" Negan tasted ash in his mouth and he wished he could breathe fire so he could burn Ezekiel down where he stood.

Unaware of Negan's murderous thoughts, Ezekiel stared at Roxy. He was as equally surprised as he was pleased with the offer. "Well, how do you know I'll deliver half to you if no Saviors are permitted in the Kingdom?"

"I'm glad you asked," Roxy said and glided back across the room, once again showing off her flawless leg. Negan watched her progress, getting twitchy with Lucille the longer this carried out, but he was ashamed of himself for losing his temper so quickly and falling for Roxy's mind games. He was going to let her finish this out since that seemed to be her goal from the very beginning, and as soon as Ezekiel finished putting pen to paper, Negan intended to confront Roxy. Well, actually, he intended to do more than just confront her. He just hadn't decided what yet.

The abused office door was gently opened by Roxy this time and she curled her fingers in a come-hither motion at some man that Negan couldn't see from where he stood, but it didn't matter because Negan instantly hated him for it. The man entered the office anyway. "This is Gavin," Roxy introduced him to Ezekiel and explained, "He will be the one primarily doing business with you. Only Gavin and a few of his most trusted men will be allowed to enter the Bronx with impunity. He is one of the most reasonable and level-headed man I know." Roxy assured Ezekiel, "You can trust him."

"Gavin, if you come with such high praise from Roxy, then doubtlessly, I intrinsically trust you!" Ezekiel proclaimed. "Where do I sign?"

Negan couldn't believe it. Roxy had done it. Everything she did is exactly what Negan would have wanted and negotiated for, too, if he hadn't let himself be driven mad by jealousy. He watched in silence as Roxy passed Ezekiel the pen, swatting at his chest playfully. Ezekiel signed and Roxy cheered, looping her arms through his as she led him out of the office. She was telling him about the party they had planned and was encouraging everyone to head down and enjoy Fat Joey's cooking and Simon's expertedly crafted drinks, but Negan couldn't hear her over the dull roaring in his ears.

Before she could leave, Negan caught her by the elbow. "You go on and start the party without us," Negan addressed Ezekiel, "please, excuse us. I need to have a word with my wife." Before Ezekiel or anyone else could say anything, Negan slammed the door shut.

His wife Roxy jerked her arm out of his grasp, but Negan wasn't going to stand for that shit. He whipped around and was on her in an instant. "What the fuck are you doing trying to cut my damn legs out from under me? You wanna castrate me and keep my huge ass balls in your fucking purse?"

"Did you at least have the curtesy to fire that whore?" Roxy asked cuttingly, standing with him nose to nose.

"Fuck, Roxy, there was nothing between me and her."

"Then why the fuck did she have her hand down your pants, Negan?" Roxy jabbed her finger into his chest, not believing him for one minute.

Frustrated, Negan pulled away and put Lucille aside on the armchair that Ezekiel had recently vacated. Pulling himself together, Negan scrubbed his hand through his short beard before he turned back to Roxy to explain, "That was her shit way of trying to convince me she deserves a fucking raise. It didn't fucking work, and yes, I did have Sherry fire her presumptuous ass."

"Her way of getting a pay raise was to get a literally raise out of you?" Roxy shook her head.

"Roxy, baby girl," Negan began placatingly.

"No, don't call me that, I'm angry at you." She crossed her arms, and Negan could tell that she was fighting the urge to pout.

"Baby girl," Negan called her anyway, "you know you're the only woman for me. There is no other woman."

She held on to her grudge for only a moment longer, and then Roxy came to him with a breathy sigh of relief. "Negan," she lovingly called and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. Tilting her head back, she looked at him with soft eyes. "I forgive you, but if I catch you with another woman, I'll cut off your dick."

Despite knowing the severity of the threat, Negan laughed it off. "There's my girl." He caught her by her chin and brought their mouths together in a loving kiss. "Speaking of you being my girl," Negan growled lowly to her, "What was that shit you were pulling back there with Ezekiel."

Feigning innocence, Roxy batted her eyelashes at him. "Oh, it was nothing, Daddy." At the invocation of his pet name, Negan knew he had the go ahead.

"Uh huh, I don't fucking think so, baby girl." His hand slipped down and wrapped around her pretty throat. "You've been a bad girl, and I think you need a fucking reminder of just who you belong to." Negan's other hand around her waist slipped inside the slit of her dress and confirmed his suspicions: no panties. "Good girls wear panties, baby girl, so where the fuck are yours? I know I bought you a cute little lacey black pair very fucking recently."

Playing the part, Roxy gasped back to him, "I lost them, Daddy. I'm sorry." She fanned her eyelashes at him again, coy.

"Oh, no the fuck you're not. Not fucking yet you aren't, baby girl." Releasing her, Negan stepped back and imperiously pointed at the desk. "Fucking strip for me, baby girl, and then lay yourself across the desk and spread your legs. You need some fucking punishment, and I wanna see what's mine."

Stifling her excitement, Roxy was torn between wanting to strip her gown off as fast as possible or put on a little show for Negan. She went with the latter option, but as soon as Negan cottoned on, he immediately shut that shit down. He wagged his finger at her. "No, baby girl. No bullshit. I know what the fuck is under there because it belongs me. You've worn my patience out."

Shivering a little, Roxy knew she was in for a rough night, and she was looking forward to it. "Yes, Daddy." She did as she said, leaving her evening gown pooled on the floor. Stepping up to his desk, she draped herself across it, the contract pressed against her breasts. Roxy made sure to push her rear up and out, spreading her thighs just wide enough to allow a little peep of her already glistening pussy underneath.

Surprisingly, Negan kept her waiting, and Roxy could hear him rummaging around in one of his cabinets. She wondered what he could possibly be looking for since she couldn't remember if they kept any of their toys stored in his office. But then there was a sharp pain on her ass as Negan brought the flat of his hand crashing down. "Fucking count for me, baby girl."

"One!" She managed to gasp out, and she lifted her arms so she could grasp the opposite end of his desk.

Again, Negan brought his hand down hard, but on the opposite cheek this time, spreading out the pain so it wouldn't become too intense.

"T-two!" Roxy stuttered out, louder this time.

His hand came down with a crack, lower on her bottom this time, achingly close to her pussy.

"Three!" Roxy groaned, biting down hard on her bottom lip, eyes rolling back.

He switched to the other cheek again, spanking her harder, not pleased with her volume levels. "Louder," he ordered her.

"Four!" Roxy made sure to shout, and her pussy pulsed, dribbling out signs of her arousal.

Negan paused to admire his handiwork so far, taking his time on where to land his next strike. The anticipation nearly killed Roxy and she jumped when he finally spanked her.

"Five!" She cried out, and tears began to form in her eyes.

This time Negan smoothed his hand over her stinging ass, his touch gentle. "You're doing great, baby girl. Already halfway there and you're taking it like a champ." Then he cracked down again.

"S-six!" Roxy's voice was watery and the tears spilled down her cheeks, smudging her makeup, though she hardly noticed that.

He spanked her again, brutally hard, but he knew she could take it.

"Se-seven!" Unintentionally, she flinched away, overly sensitive now.

"No, baby girl, none of that pussy shit. You can handle this. Don't you fucking hide from me." Negan waited for Roxy to move back into her previous position. "Don't make me start over, baby girl. You're not gonna fucking like that, and I'm getting a little fucking impatient over here." Obediently, she spread herself again. Roxy knew that if she wanted to, she could invoke their safe word, but she wanted to push herself. Pleased with her, Negan spanked her three times in quick succession.

"Eight! Nine! Ten!"

"Great job, baby girl. Knew you had it in ya." Negan gently traced his fingers over her tomato red ass. His fingers dipped lower and traced teasingly around her wet labia. "Seems like this wasn't in fucking punishment for you. My naughty, dirty, baby girl. You're kinky as fuck and so damn good getting wet for me like this. Do you think you deserve my fat dick, baby girl? You think you've been a good girl for Daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy," Roxy eagerly whined, pushing her rear back into his touch. "Make me yours, claim me." She dared to look back at him over her shoulder, and gave him her best 'fuck me' eyes. Her mouth dropped open and she swept her tongue across her bottom lip, moaning at him. While her back was turned, Negan had untucked himself from his suit and now his dick was hanging out, thick and heavy and needy – just like how she liked it. Immediately her eyes were drawn to it, but then Negan lifted something shiny in his hand. Then Roxy finally saw what Negan had rummaged around for earlier

It was Negan's knife, serrated edge and obscenely huge. When Negan and Roxy first started working together, she accused him as using that knife and Lucille as compensation for something. She couldn't have been more wrong about that. Roxy had fond memories of the knife. It saved their lives more than once, and on one very special occasion, Negan used that knife to gut some creep that wouldn't stop hitting on her. That's how that knife earned that fond nickname the Pig Sticker. Like Lucille, though, the Pig Sticker was retired once Negan took his place at the top. Roxy couldn't think of a single time where the Pig Sticker had to be used again. Now, though, she had a faint idea of what kind of special occasion it was going to be used for.

Waving the Pig Sticker in the air, the blade flashed and so did Negan's smile. "That's right, baby girl." Stepping up to her, Negan simultaneously teased Roxy by rubbing his dick between her sopping wet pussy lips and ever so carefully dragging the flat of the blade over the curve of her rear. The cool blade soothed Roxy's heated cheeks, and she couldn't help but push herself back into Negan and against the Pig Sticker. "Ah, ah, ah, baby girl. You gotta be extra still for Daddy when I have this."

Gnawing on her abused bottom lip, Roxy nodded her head. "Yes, Daddy." Holding still was going to be hard to do when he was rutting up against her like that. Honestly, Roxy wasn't afraid if the Pig Sticker would accidentally nick her either. Still, she did as Negan said because she knew otherwise he wouldn't fuck her. She had to be a good girl for him.

Humming gladly at Roxy's docile nature, Negan dragged the blade up her spine on the serrated edge side. The teeth were just barely pressed against her skin, enough to caress, but not deep enough to cut her. Part of Negan was very tempted to cut a small 'N' right on her shapely rear, but now wasn't the time for that. Maybe later he'd take her out to get his name properly tattooed on her. Tucking that idea away for later, Negan gripped her hip with his free hand hard enough to bruise and teasingly dipped the mushroom tip of his cock in her entrance. "You ready for me, baby girl?"

Throwing her head back, Roxy whimpered, "Yes, Daddy, please fuck me. Please." Normally it would take a lot more for her to beg, but she had missed Negan as much as he missed her. Besides that, she was too on edge, desperately in need of release that only he could deliver. Touching herself hadn't been enough these past few days.

Not able to tease himself as well any longer, Negan thrust inside her to the hilt, and groaned at the feel of her hot, velvety walls around his cock. She was so tight and yet, squeezing him just right. And he himself was so thick and long, able to hit that special spot within her right on the head of his cock every time. They were practically made for each other.

As he started to move, he situated himself where he was bent over her partially. He grabbed ahold of her hair and pulled her back until she her back was bowed inward. The Pig Sticker was held up to her throat, just held there, hovering, though Roxy could sense its close proximity. Negan quickened his pace and began muttering to her desperately, forced to raise his voice to be heard over the sound of her guttural moans.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby girl, that you'll be ruined for any other man. You are fucking mine, you hear me? Fucking mine. You don't look at anyone else, you don't need anyone else. I'm the only one who can meet your fucking needs. No one can fuck your pussy this damn fucking good. Shit. Fucking scream for me, baby girl."

Right on cue, Roxy's already hoarse voice started screaming at the top of her lungs, "NEGAN! OH, GOD, NEGAN!" Over and over again she chanted, and with Negan's encouragement she didn't stop. His name was shaped like a prayer, a desperate plea for that sweet release, a litany of all she knew how to say.

"That's fucking right, baby girl," Negan grunted in satisfaction and slammed into her harder. His bony hips smacked against her still sore ass, deliciously mixing her pain with her pleasure. The Pig Sticker never wavered, and Negan pulled harder on her hair until her hair follicles were screaming in agony, too. "Scream louder and let everyone know who the fuck you belong to. Who the fuck do you belong, too?"

"Negan!" Roxy screamed one final time and then her shouts were wordless and mangled in her throat as she came without him even having to touch her on her clit. Her pussy spasmed around him, and it triggered his own orgasm, though he fucked her through both of theirs. She milked him for all he was worth, and Negan didn't stop until he had completely emptied his balls inside her.

"Fuck, baby girl," he cursed softly at her. He pulled the knife away, dropped it to the desk with a noisy clatter too loud now in the near silent office, so at odds with how it was just moments ago. When Negan let go of the strong grip he had on her blonde hair, Roxy immediately dropped forward on the desk, breathing heavily, altogether a sweaty mess.

Negan inhaled deeply through his nose, enjoying the stench of sex, and then took a wobbly step backwards to examine what is his. had properly ruined her meticulously styled hair, and there was no saving it. Her ass was still blushing prettily for him, and there would probably be bruises on her hip the size of his fingertips from where he grabbed her earlier. Negan's come mixed prettily with Roxy's, now starting to drip out of her fucked cunt since he had slipped his flaccid cock out of her.

He made a noise of contentment, slipping his hand down and pushing his come back inside her. Roxy weakly rocked her hips back into him, making small mewling noises. Negan didn't stop finger-fucking her until she had another orgasm, albeit smaller, but an orgasm nonetheless that caused her thighs to quiver, and she collapsed fully on the desk now, unable to stand on her own.

Pleased, he removed his hand and walked around the desk to where her head was lazily lolling to the side. "I need you to lick me clean, baby girl." Expectantly, he held his fingers to her lips, and she sucked them into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and cleaning the fluids off. Then Negan pushed his dick in her face, and Roxy cleaned that with kitten licks until her lipstick was smudged all over her face. Negan made sure to tuck himself away before he could get fully hard again.

"Alright, Roxy, you need to be a big girl for me and put your dress back on. We've got a party to go to."

A little shocked, Roxy looked up at him in disbelief. Negan actually expected her to go downstairs and face all their guests while his come was still in her, drying on her sticky thighs. Her make-up was ruined, her hair unsalvageable. There was no way she'd be able to sit and walking was going to be a problem, too. But he was going to flaunt her and call her beautiful anyway, even if she looked like a disaster. He loved her.

"Okay, Negan," Roxy said with a smile and pushed herself up off the desk.

"Atta girl, Roxy," Negan said to her with a smile just as big. He leaned over and kissed her, his whiskers tickling and burning her skin. "I love you, my wife."

"And I love you, my husband. I'm yours."

"You're mine."

"I belong to you."

"You belong to me," Negan agreed, and kissed her again. Then he whispered so low and almost darkly that Roxy felt arousal pool in her stomach again, "Don't forget, baby girl, I own you."

Gulping, she nodded in agreement, and then kissed him back. Then she pulled away before it could get too passionate again. They had a party to go to with guests waiting them. Roxy gathered her confidence. She would not be ashamed of anything. They would know that she was Negan's.


End file.
